The King's Joker
by Vent Skayress
Summary: Hilbert, a 16-years old genius. His life changed unexpectedly when a mysterious man gave him a pokeball that wont open. Traveling around Unova to find someone from his dream, and fought unexpected pokemon trainers. Rated T for safety.


**The author of this story was a normal 13-years old Indonesian boy who got bored with hos daily life and decided to write a story.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Let's go... To our new world!"

An unknown figure yelled, while facing the setting sun, under a blossoming cherry tree in a middle of a hill.

* * *

"A dream, huh?", I said. Opening my eyes, staring blankly at the ceilings. Without any motion, I closed my eyes and started to recalling my dream, but, I can't remember anything.

* * *

I opened my house's door, leading me into Numeva town. A small town far-south in the Unova region. A town where pokemon and human live calmly in a harmony. 'I wish a calm life like this would last forever'.

I walk around Numeva town to relax myself. A moment that I can only enjoy, while the others would like to try going on an adventure.

Before I realized, I was staring at a pokemon research lab. There stand three kids I know, and a woman that seems to be a professor judging from her lab coat.

It seems like those three are going to start their adventures judging from the pokeballs and pokedexes they received. I was lost in tough before one of the trio aware of my presence and call me.

"Hilbert!", a girl with a wavy brown hair called out to me.

"Umm.. Velda, isn't it?"

"It's Hilda... Mouu... Why can't you remember? We played together during summer 9 years ago with Cheren and Bianca".

_'We did?'_. Well, I don't think she could blame on me. I'm 16 now, so no way I could remember that. Besides, I really hate the heat of summer.

I avert my gaze from her. Only to hear a mocking from a guy in that trio.

"Hilda... You shouldn't talk with that cold loner. You too, Bianca", a guy that wears glasses and blue jacket. _'This one's Cheren?'_

"Well.. Well... It's fine.. Isn't it? I think Hilbert's just shy", a blonde with a green hat, Bianca said to the guy. _'This one's Bianca?'._

Without listening to their blabber anymore, I walked ahead, without realizing where I was going.

_'Step back!'_, a voice echoed inside my head. _'If you take one more step, a twisted fate is waiting for you. Your life can never be back to normal. Are you ready?'_.

This voice... Is the same voice I heard from my dream. There's no way I would step back after hearing that voice.

After I took my first step up, I realize that someone is approaching me. Someone who wears a thick-black coat with a hood.

Whatever the condition is, my grandmother taught me to always be cool so I'd able to think logically. This is a horror situation where people usually will scream to ask for help. Different story here, I stare blankly at the figure.

The figure stopped in front of me. He take something out from his coat. A pokeball. "O chosen one, let the sky crack as you shout, let the ground tremble as you walk, let the world fear you, as you strike them down.", the figure said heavily, while presenting the pokeball to me.

As I receive the pokeball, the cloaked figure disappear in an instant. Ignoring the odd thing that just occured, I tried to open the pokeball, but, it wouldn't open. 'Strange'.

I sensed something is getting closer to me. Really fast. Until it gets very close, I managed to dodge the thing that was coming to me. A blast of energy that accumulated from a total focus. Focus Blast.

I managed to dodge the focus blasts that coming to me rapidly. Until the focus blast almost scratch my left hand, making the pokeball fell into the ground.

As I tried to grab the pokeball, the Focus Blasts is getting on my way. 'I see'. I couldn't find the source of the Focus Blasts, so, struggling would be useless.

Felt like I couldn't win from a pokemon, I grab the pokeball in one go, and dash backward to run. Run away from something that tried to kill me.

* * *

I went to the research lab in Numeva town and handed the pokeball to the professor there.

"Are you sure? This pokeball was given to you... Wouldn't it be such a waste to just give it away?", the professor asked.

"I don't mind", I answered. "Anyway, it can't be opened. I don't know why, but, I'm sure a there is a pokemon inside the pokeball", I said.

"Anyway, interested in going on an adventure?", the professor asked, leaning her face closer to mine. "Those three, I entrusted with one pokemon and one pokedex each. I know they're still weak and have a long way to go, but, I know too that they'll eventually be a great trainer".

"I'm not interested in an adventure", I said, as I took my step out of the building.

"Where are you going?", the professor asked.

It's not an urge to answer that question, so, I ignore the question and getting myself out of the building.

"Wait up!". The young professor shouted, running towards me. "Hey... You seems promising would you mind helping me out with some research? It's not an adventure so don't worry".

"Like I said, I'm not interested in an adventure. Nor an field works. Besides, I don't have any pokemon with me".

"Then, why don't you try to get the pokemon from that ball out? I'm sure It will get out someday when you wandering Unova", she said, leaning her face closer to mine.

_'It's a trap'_, I said to myseelf. "It's not a pokemon egg that would hatch if you travel with it, you know?".

I went away. Heading straight to my home.

* * *

When I reached my room, I grabbed my pocket and start looking for something. A note.

_**'When things started, it ends right away'**_.

I grinned.

* * *

**Somewhere in Accumula town**

"Hey! Cheren! Bianca!", Hilda called out to the two. "How many pokemon did you guys manage to catch? For me, I've got this cute Pidove!"

The two remain silent.

"What it it? If you guys didn't catch any pokemon, I think it's fine. After all, our adventure is just about to begin!"

"Hilda... Listen", Cheren said with a serious tone. "Our pokemon... They were stolen".

"And believe it or not, the one who stole it was... Hilbert", Bianca said Half crying.

* * *

"A new candidate has been chosen".

"Things are going too much faster than what we expected".

"It's interesting, isn't it~?".

"...".

* * *

**After this, would be Hilbert's first battle. And you guys would expect who is his first enemy. XP Review, please~**


End file.
